1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data converter and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a time-to-digital converter and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet of Things (IOT) is a network, which allows all of ordinary physical objects capable of being addressed independently to carry out interconnections and intercommunications based on information carriers such as Internet and a traditional communication network, wherein IOT is generally a wireless network. In other words, all of articles may be connected to each other by the Internet and informational sensing devices, such as radio frequency identification (RFID), such that intelligent identification and management are fulfilled.
In IOT, the wireless technology is used for detecting changes in the surroundings through a wireless sensor network, wherein the wireless sensor technology provides data corresponding to the changes of the surroundings via a combination of a sensor and a wireless network, such that personnel/devices may determine changes in the surroundings with the data. In addition, with advancement of the wireless communication technology, the technique of transmitting data by a length of an enabled time of a signal is gradually come to maturity, and is less interfered with ambient noises. Accordingly, how to convert an enabled time of a signal into a digital data has become one of major technologies in terms of developing IOT.